Nada es lo que parece
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: En Gravitty Falls nada es lo que parece. Los gemelos Pines nunca creyeron que en el verano de sus 17 años cosas y secretos harían que cambiarán tanto... Esto es una especie de CS... semi UA.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando Los dioses, demonios, ángeles y seres fantásticos convivían con los humanos todo era paz y armonía hasta que todo cambió; algunos dioses que rían mas poder así que comenzaron a doblegar a los humanos, algunos dioses no estaban contentos con la decisiones de los demás dioses así que se unieron a lo humanos para así derrotar a los que trataban de conquistarlos.

Tal caso era el de la Señorita Atena una diosa nacida de la cabeza de del mas poderoso dios: Zeus, Atena era la diosa protectora de la tierra y ella junto a 88 hombres y mujeres pelearon contra algunos dioses como lo fueron Poseidon, Hades, Iris, y algunos otros mas.

Hadem y Harem eran dos hermanos muy unidos.

Hadem era una niña de Cabellos negros como la noche misma y sus ojos eran de color verde azulado o aguamarina. Ella era la primogénita de uno de los dioses mas poderosos que había. Hades, el señor del inframundo el creador del infierno era su padre y la diosa que le había dado la Vida era Persephone.

Uno año mas tarde del nacimiento de Hadem nació Harem un chico de ojos agua marina y unos cabellos castaños chocolate.

Hadem al crecer como la siguiente sucesora del señor de las tinieblas creció con un horrible rencor hacía los humanos pues toda su vida le dijeron que ellos eran sucios y despreciables. La pequeña niña del Infierno era cruel y despiadada, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la vida de los humanos o alguna otra criatura. Lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de sus hermanos pero sobretodo de Harem.

Con una vida que prometía tanto al pequeño capullo del infierno¿como es que término como una humana?

¿ que fue lo que paso para que ella terminará siendo lo que mas odiaba?

¿que tiene que ver Bill en esto?

Dipper se enterará del gran secreto de ella antes de que Bill le lave el cerebro a esa chica?.

¿ y que tiene que ver Mabel con aquella chica que llora todas las noches?

* * *

Nuevo fic... combinación entre los caballeros del Zodiaco y Gravitty Falls...

Siempre quise hacer un fic combinado con Saint seiya xD...

Habra Pincet... no lo se que dicen?.


	2. Chapter 2

**notitas:**

 **1.- los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **2 esta historia es mía es un consover de Gravity Falls y Saint Seiya.**

 **3... mesclare algunos personajes de saint seiya,** **the lost canvas y algunos de los omega saldrán o serán mencionados**

 **si sale alguna duda sobre como son los personajes al final pondré el nombre completo y podrán buscar su imagen en google**

 **gracias por leer**

* * *

 _ **capitulo I**_

Dipper era un chico de 17 años cabello castaño chocolate, sus ojos son Café oscuro. Un buen partido para cualquier mujer.

El vivía con sus Tíos Stanford y Stanley en un pueblo en Oregon, aquél lindo y extraño pueblo se llamaba Gravity Falls.

Dipper Pines le encantaba el misterio.

Dipper alguna vez tuvo una familia, Sebastian y Alice Pines eran sus padres y Mabel Pines era su hermana Melliza o Gemela.

Pero desde que cumplió 15 años sus padres se divorciaron la custodia de ambos chicos quedo dividida, mientras el se quedaba con su padre, Mabel se fue con su Madre.

Durante dos años no tuvo contacto con ella, hasta hace unos días que Alice Kido llamó diciendo que Mabel iría de vacaciones a Gravity Falls.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo.

Un golpe, un bloqueo, un ataque especial. Uno obtiene la Victoria y otro en el piso pierde.

 **\- vieron, así se derriba a un enemigo**. - decía una chica de cabellos castaños chocolate que le llegaban a los hombros y su cara era cubierta por una mascara en tono dorado.

 **\- siiii** \- dijeron en coro los chicos. Que observaban aquella pelea.

\- **bien, ahora formaran parejas y combatirán entre ustedes. -** los grupos de dos no se hicieron esperar.

Al cabo de un rato los 25 estudiantes estaban exhaustos y con eso la salia a las dichas se hizo presente.

\- **baya eres dura Mabel-** dijo alguien a las espaldas de la entrenadora que se encontraba tomando un poco de agua.

\- ¿ **Seiya, no sabes que por ver el rostro de una Caballero el castigó es la muerte ? -** dijo la entrenadora dejando ver unos preciosos ojos color Café.

\- l **o se, pero no hay tiempo de enfrentarnos en una guerra de mil días Saori quiere hablar contigo. -** dicho esto la chica suspiro y se puso de nueva cuenta la mascara y camino a la salida de aquel gipnacio.

\- **a se me olvidaba Alice-san esta aquí - l** a chica se detuvo por unos momentos y después comenzó a caminar.

Ella sabia que si las 'hermanas' Kido de juntaban y querían verla... no era nada bueno.

\- **solicitó verme Atena- sama** \- dijo la chica, que ahora estaba cambiada y traía su armadura del digno de Leo.

 **\- si, necesitó que hagas algo en estados unidos. -** decía aquella mujer de larga cabellera color morado y unos ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada en su 'trono' - **últimamente he sentido el cosmos de un hermano mío, pero no logro identificar bien quien es... deseo que tu bayas a ver de quien se trata con esta joya** \- y detrás del gran salón del 'trono' salio una mujer de cabellos Negros y ojos café, que de inmediato la Amazona/caballero identificó como _Alice Kido,_ su madre- **este collar te permitirá encontrar a Mi hermano cuando cambie de color tu me envía-ras una carta diciéndome del color que se a puesto la piedra**. - mientras se le era explicado Alice Kido le ponía aquel collar.- **en esta misión no iras como Mabel de Leo -** aquella hermosa mujer de cuerpo envidiable, con un vestido ajustado color blanco, cabellera morada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió con paso firme a la Amazona de Leo y puso sus manos en la mascara **\- sino que iras como Mabel... Pines Kido...** \- termino se decir para quitarle la mascara.

- **si, Atena-sama** \- dijo ca chica y la armadura se retiró dejando una pequeña pulsera con el signo de leo.

\- **el lugar a donde iras es Gravity Falls. Ahi es donde esta mi hermano.**

 **\- si... Atena-sama, ¿ cuanto tiempo ahí?**

 **\- un verano. Ya esta todo arreglado. Te quedaras con los Pines...-** dijo Alice desde atrás.

 **\- alista tus cosas tu y Koga irán.**

\- **me retiró, con su permiso.** \- la amazona salió del salón mal diciendo por regresar a Gravity Falls

- **crees que ha sido lo mejor... Saori- nesan...**

* * *

..-.-.-.-.-.

Seiya no Sagitario

Atena-saori

Koga no pegaso

Esos son los tres que salieron luego les diré como es Alice oído de pines y el padre de los hermanos Pines.

aqui termina corto lo se pero me encanta :3 y es un poco mas difícil hacer por que es una mezcla.

que tal va :D


End file.
